1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the holding of and presentation of presentation pads. The present invention more particularly relates to an effective way to display, pack, and transport a presentation pad.
2. Description of the Background Art
The prior art and related art includes efforts to provide flip chart easels that enable the use of commercially available prior art presentation pads, e.g., flip charts. These prior art flip charts do not support the convenient use of both sides of the pages of the prior art flip chart. Flip chart pages are thus often discarded with a side unused. This wastage of flip chart paper is contrary to an increasing public desire to reduce the environmental burden of paper products.
There is therefore a long felt need to provide an easel for a presentation pad that supports the convenient use of both sides of display sheets supported by the easel.
The principal objective of the present invention is to provide a device that can support the convenient use of both sides of a presentation pad supported by the easel. This and other objectives of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in this field from the following description of preferred embodiments of the invention